Sasuke's Feat
by NinjaWizard42
Summary: After Orochimaru captures Sasuke what will happen when Naruto finds them? YAOI & Rape involved. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form.
1. Chapter 1

"So you decided to come to me after all Sasuke", said Orochimaru.

"I didn't come to you. I came after you", said Sasuke.

Orochimaru's eyes grew wide with fear. He came on to what Sasuke meant. He was out to get him. Going to defeat him.

"Oh, is that so. Well we'll just have to see about that", said Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru says this Sasuke starts going at him. He tries to break all of Orochimaru's bones.

"You'll never defeat me Uchiha. You will be mine", said Orochimaru.

"Never", says Sasuke.

With that Sasuke beats Orochimaru harder. His fists hit Orochimaru's stomach with a pulp.

As Sasuke brings his leg up to finish him with a kick Orochimaru blocks his attack and grabs on to Sasuke's leg. He can't help but to stare at it. With his other hand Orochimaru strokes the leg. He can't help but to grasp on to it tighter.

He knew that this was going to soon be his leg. He knew that with this body he could do unimaginable things to it. He could manipulate it in any way he pleased.

"You'll never get away with this Orochimaru", said Sasuke.

"Don't you want power? This is what you want Sasuke", said Orochimaru.

"Not like this. Now unhand me. Or else I'll make you", said Sasuke.

With saying that Sasuke kicked his leg out of Orochimaru's grasp. Sasuke beat him to a pulp. Once he thought that he was dead he ran off.

With Orochimaru still alive he ran after the boy. He ran with speed that he was able to catch up to the boy. Finally Orochimaru caught up with him and grabbed him. Beating Sasuke to a pulp he became unconscious. Orochimaru ran off to his secret lair and threw the boy to the floor.

In a few moments Sasuke awoke and found himself at the feet of the evil being. He looked up in fear not knowing what was going to happen to him.

"I won't let you invade my body", said Sasuke.

Orochimaru couldn't help but think of how fun that this is all going to be. Pretending to be Sasuke will be just a piece of cake.

"You'll be more powerful. You'll see. Only, first things first. Just a few experiments", said the evil one.

Orochimaru couldn't help but stare at the fearful young man. He loved the fear in Uchiha's eyes. He thought that they were beautiful along with his showing skin.

Sasuke immediately got up and tried to make a run for it but Orochimaru shoved him back on to the floor. With that he took off the boys headband to only show his forehead.

"Give that back", yelled Sasuke.

Orochimaru laughed as he took his shoes and socks off. The evil one touched the young boys feet as though they were his.

"Let go", yelled Uchiha.

"I'll give you a few more hours", said Orochimaru.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. As he was about to run out he felt his body freeze up. He couldn't feel a single muscle in his body. What was going on here?

"You're not going anywhere pretty boy. I said a few more hours… to live. No one said anything about leaving", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru picked up the frozen body and carried it with him. The body was no more than an item to him.

"Might as well have a little fun first", said Orochimaru.

He brought the body to the floor and undressed it. Once he threw off his boxers he stood the body up.

Orochimaru touched the back of the body and looked all around. Slowly his hands go down to the butt and he smooths them out.

He walks in front of the body and touches the chest. The evil one goes down to the snake and takes an examination.

The evil one backs up and looks at the boy from a distance. He thought that he was beautiful. Maybe he shouldn't take over his body after all.

With a snap of his fingers the body starts making movements. It falls to the floor on its knees and looks up at the evil one. With a nod of the evil head the young body stands up with fear.

"You've got a beautiful body Sasuke. It's so smooth. So angelic", said Orochimaru.

Sasuke brings his arms up covering his nipples. He couldn't believe that Orochimaru undressed him. Was he going to rape him?

Orochimaru came in closer to Sasuke and pinned him to the wall. He licked the boys' neck as he sniffed him too.

"Tasty", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dragged Sasuke to his bedroom and threw him on the bed. Slowly he undressed himself and crawled on to his bed next to the young boy.

He couldn't help but to look at Sasuke. Staring at his privates the most he gets closer. His finger touched them and he got a feeling of ecstasy.

The touching of this body makes Orochimaru hard. Not being able to take it any longer he propped himself and Sasuke up.

"Suck it", said Orochimaru.

"No-"

Right away he shoves his snake into Sasuke's mouth. Orochimaru bobs Sasuke's head back and forth as he moans.

He comes into the Uchiha's mouth with pleasure.

Sasuke takes Orochimaru's snake out of his mouth and is about to spit the come.

"No. Swallow it", said Orochimaru.

Not wanting to take the chance Sasuke swallows the slimy salty come. He didn't hate it as much as he thought.

Sasuke goes back to Orochimaru and continues sucking it as the master pleases. The master took it out and twisted the boys' hair with his fingers.

Not giving a care Orochimaru flips the boy over and immediately shoves himself into him. Sasuke screams for his life as he feels this being slithering through.

Orochimaru starts moving himself in and out of the anus. He continues to moan as he licks his back.

Sasuke didn't want to do this. He didn't know why Orochimaru had to rape him. There was no purpose in this. He just wanted out.

As Orochimaru continues on him Sasuke starts feeling a little pleasure. He cries out tears of lust. He could start feeling himself give in. It was beginning to feel amazing. He never wanted this to stop.

"Little Uchiha wants more now does he", asked a surprised Orochimaru.

As he continues butt fucking the Uchiha he grabs on to his erected penis and pulls on it. He pulls it in motion to his butt fucking.

Orochimaru eventually slides out of the boys' anus and brings Sasuke back to facing him. He leans over the boy bringing his dick dangling on to his mouth.

Sasuke tries to fight with himself. He doesn't want that dick. He wants that dick. This was all mind tag to him.

Sasuke gives in and kisses the dick. He continues licking it until Orochimaru takes it out.

With that Orochimaru goes down farther south. He notices his that his partners' penis is still fully erected. He grabs on to it and sucks it whole.

Ravishing the Uchihas' penis he moans again. He can't help but to lick it. It was like a Popsicle to him. He can just lick it all day and night without giving a care in the world.

Slowly his Popsicle starts to melt in his hand without warning. Orochimaru takes advantage of this and drinks his melting Popsicle.

With all of the juice gone he brings himself back up to the boy and snuggles next to him.

"Are you done yet", asked Sasuke impatiently.

Orochimaru looks and smiles at him. Except, this wasn't a regular smile. This was a menacing smile as though he has something up his sleeve.

He brushes his lips against Sasukes' with pleasure. He swifts his hand through the young boys' hair.

"You're mine now", said Orochimaru.

Sasuke glared straight into his eyes with fear. This fear inside of him trembled making his body tense.

He didn't know what to do. He just laid there too scared to move a muscle. After a few minutes he finally decided to scream and speak up.

"No", yelled Sasuke.

Sasuke tries to worm his way out of Orochimaru's grasp. With each movement he takes he gets held tighter.

"Let me go".

Orochimaru laughed at this statement. Sasuke will never get out. He is mine forever. Nobody else fits the quota but him.

It took a while for Sasuke to wait until Orochimaru fell asleep. He got up out of the bed quick and quietly.

Succeeding, he grabbed his clothes and headed towards the door. Orochimaru appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Now where do you think that you're going", he asked.

With no answer Sasuke started running off again. Orochimaru ran after him and successfully pinned the boy down again. He threw his clothes in his fireplace so he wouldn't leave at all.

Sasuke lay there watching his clothes burn by the flames of death. He only hoped that it wouldn't be him in there to. He did not want to be dead.

"Why look at that. I think it wants you again", said Orochimaru.

He flipped Sasuke over right under him. His snake traveled into Sasuke as he screamed again.

Orochimaru couldn't help but moan. He loved this body so much. He could keep his snake in there all day.

Sasuke tries to squirm out from beneath him but he can't. Each time he moves, Orochimaru just goes deeper inside of him. He just decides to give up. He knew that he would never leave.

As Orochimaru kept on going at it there was a sound. But because Sasuke was screaming so loud he couldn't hear it.

"Yes, let it hurt you little cunt", yells Orochimaru.

"Let him go you bastard", yells out a familiar voice.

Orochimaru looks up and sees that it's Naruto. He began to wonder how that brat knew where Sasuke was. He couldn't let anybody get between the two of them.

Sasuke turns his cheek and sees Naruto. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that Naruto actually came and found him. He always swore that Naruto hated him.

"Naruto", Sasuke whispered in disbelief.

Naruto couldn't believe of what he was seeing. He was not seeing Sasuke being raped. He didn't want to believe it. But it was happening right in front him.

"Come to join the party huh? Well, come on. We're all waiting for you", said Orochimaru.

"No. Let go of him. He's not yours to keep", Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru ignores Naruto and continues on with humping Sasuke. He doesn't care that Naruto's watching. He in fact loves it. It just means that he can take Narutos' body instead.

Not being able to stand it anymore Naruto jumps on top of Orochimaru. He beats the guy up and throws him off of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you all right", Naruto asks.

"I'm fine. Naruto go home", Sasuke orders.

"No. I was given a mission to find you again. And I won't back down", said Naruto.

Sasuke glares at Naruto. Naruto has no idea what he has gotten himself into. He fell into Orochimaru's lair and he's going to die. No one makes it out alive.

"Get out of here you fool. You'll get killed", said Sasuke.

"So will you. Now get out of here. What happened to fighting this guy", Naruto asked.

"It's useless. He'll just get me again and I'm, you know", said Sasuke.

Naruto charges back at Orochimaru and tries to kill him. He doesn't succeed at all.

"You little brat. You can't defeat me. I'm undefeatable", says Orochimaru.

With Orochimaru still naked he swings his penis making it a giant snake. The snake is about to bite Naruto as he quickly dodges it.

Naruto charges back at him and beats him again. Thinking that Orochimaru has been defeated Naruto grabs on to Sasuke and drags him up.

"Where's your clothes Sasuke? Now is the time to get out of here", said Naruto.

Sasuke covered his bare chest and just stared into the fire. His clothes were nothing but dust by now.

Realizing where his clothes were Naruto grabbed him. They both ran off with Sasuke struggling.

Once they were further away from the hideout Naruto finally let go of Sasuke. The raven dropped to the grassy ground and tried to crawl away.

Naruto pinned him down to the ground and slapped him across the face.

"Are you nuts? You're finally away from that beast", Naruto nearly yelled.

"You don't understand. He will find me and beat me", said Sasuke.

"He'll have to get through me first", Naruto said.

"I don't want you getting in this."

"You don't want protection? Are you nuts?"

"He'll hurt you to. He'll kill you. No one makes it out alive."

Naruto looks at Sasuke in confusion. For a second there it sounded like Sasuke didn't want Naruto getting hurt.

"I don't care. If that's what it takes to save you. Then so be it."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Naruto was always fixated on him. Except he never knew why. He still doesn't know why. They were only comrades.

"Let me go. He's probably getting nearer. I don't want you hurt", Sasuke screamed.

"Stop screaming. If he is getting closer than he'll hear you", said Naruto.

Naruto suddenly came up with a plan. He reached into his extra supplies and found a little roll of tape.

"Naruto, no", Sasuke said.

It was too late. Naruto had taped his mouth shut. He did not want Sasuke screaming. He refused to have the raven being taken from him again. He grabbed on to Sasuke and ran as fast as he could towards The Hidden Leaf Village.

They have now been at it for at least 2 days and not once have they stopped for food or water. Naruto did not trust Sasuke at all. He refused to lose him again.

Sasuke has tried to struggle out of Naruto the whole time. Not once has he been successful. He was so weak of not eating for 3 days straight. His stomach grumbled louder every minute. He felt light-headed and dizzy. He couldn't think straight at all.

Once they reached The Hidden Leaf Village Naruto couldn't bear Sasuke's weight any longer on him. He fell straight to the ground as hungry as ever.

"Ramen. Please, somebody", Naruto gasped.

The whole village stopped and stared at this blonde. They couldn't believe that he made it back alive. Everybody thought that he would be dead by now. That is everybody but Kakashi.

Immediately Sasuke realized that this was the time to run off. As he got up Naruto grabbed his ankle right away.

Feeling light-headed again Sasuke falls right on top of him. He was too weak to move a finger afterwards.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and dragged the raven to the Ramen shop. He untapped the raven's mouth and helped sit him up.

"One scallion ramen for him. Surprise me", said Naruto.

Right away the chef's prepared the ramen. Once they saw the condition that they were both in they let them out on this one for free.

"Wow, thanks. Eat up Sasuke", said Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't touched his ramen at all. He had his head on the table just staring at it. He felt lousy. He didn't feel like he belonged there at all.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Aren't you going to eat", asked Naruto.

"No", said Sasuke.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't eaten in 2 days."

"3 days correction."

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. He ate his ramen right away and tried to feed Sasuke.

"Please tell me you're kidding", said Sasuke.

"No. You have to eat something. We're not leaving until you eat", said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and grabbed the spoon out of his hand. He had one bite and just put the spoon back.

"Done."

"That's it. I've had it. You need to eat", said Naruto.

"Yeah, well. What I need are clothes. Not food", said Sasuke.

Naruto nearly forgot that Sasuke had no clothes on. He looked at Sasuke's body and couldn't believe that he forgot.

"If you eat then I'll give you clothes", said Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't listen. He refuses to wear any of Naruto's clothes. He needs his own clothes. He does not listen to orders of a dobe.

Naruto had no choice by now. He had to hand feed Sasuke. He does not like seeing him weak like this.

Naruto pushed him on to the table and forced the food into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke could not believe that this was happening. Here he was a naked boy on top of a table.

"If anyone touches him then you'll be toast", Naruto screamed.

Right once Naruto was done force feeding him he pulled him off and dragged him towards his own little house. He pushed the raven inside and on to the floor.

"What the hell Naruto? You will never feed me again. Do you hear me", Sasuke screamed.

"You needed your strength back. Now go to bed", said Naruto.

"No one tells me what to do", said Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at the blond. Not knowing what to do he shook with the chills.

"You're coming with me. I'll grab you something to put on".

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him along. He still didn't trust Sasuke. He refuses to lose him.

Naruto goes through his closet and finds a loose white shirt hanging up. It might be old but it was something.

"I'm not wearing that."

"You seriously want to sleep naked?"

"I'm not sleeping. Bye Naruto."

As soon as Sasuke is about to run out Naruto jumps on top of him again.

"I'm not letting you leave. KAKASHI SENSEI", Naruto yelled out.

Kakashi hears Naruto and runs into his house. Right underneath his nose lays Sasuke Uchiha.

"Look who we have here. Why is he naked Naruto", asked Kakashi.

"It was Lord Orochimaru. That's why", said Naruto.

With that Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and held him up. Naruto slipped on his old white shirt on to Sasuke.

"Would you stop man handling me", Sasuke nearly yells.

"We can't risk you being killed by him. You are my student. Not Orochimaru's", said Kakashi.

"Well you seemed to not mind Orochimaru man handling you", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked to the floor. He didn't want Orochimaru man handling him either. He knew that he didn't have a choice with that evil being. It was either that or to be killed. He would rather be manhandled than killed.

Giving up Sasuke allowed Kakashi to tie him up. Neither Kakashi nor Naruto trusted him into staying.

"He'll still find me. He's not dead", said Sasuke.

"I'll get some guards out front just in case. Go to sleep you two", said Kakashi.

Kakashi dropped Sasuke on the bed. Sasuke immediately felt sleepy once he hit the bed.

"I'll be right in okay", said Naruto.

"What? You can't mean", said Sasuke.

Naruto got undressed right in front of Sasuke. He quickly got into his nightshirt and plopped right on to the bed next to Sasuke.

"Yes. I do mean it. You must need a pillow. Here take mine for the night. I usually knock it off anyway."

Naruto grasped his pillow. He lifted Sasukes' head up and shoved the pillow underneath it.

Naruto climbed out of bed again and grabbed the covers from underneath the raven. He put them over the both of them once he got back in.

"Naruto. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Why did you save me? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Sasuke how he felt about him. That would just freak him out.

"Because you're my friend. What other reason would I have", asked Naruto.

Sasuke felt like he was about to tear up. Not once in his life had he heard someone say that. No one once said that he was a friend. He always heard comrade.

"Thank you", Sasuke whispered.

Naruto got confused. For a second he thought that he heard Sasuke say 'Thank You'. He had never said that to Naruto.

Naruto put his hand on the ravens' forehead. He thought that he was getting sick or something. Sasuke was not acting like himself lately. Had Orochimaru already gotten to his body?

"Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke", Naruto asked.

"You idiot. I am Sasuke. Who else would I be? Dobe", said Sasuke.

"Never mind. Just go to sleep. Or try to."

"How could you not realize that I was naked before? Were you enjoying the view or something?"

"We'll talk in the morning. Just go to sleep. And I thought that I was the talker."

Naruto fell asleep right away. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He needed the sleep more than Sasuke. It has been mission after mission with him.

**Next Morning**

Naruto just looked at Sasuke. He didn't want to wake him yet. He just couldn't help but to stare at the raven. He thought that he was beautiful like a bird.

As soon as Naruto was about to kiss the boy he woke up. Squinting his eyes at the new light Sasuke groaned at the morning. He knew that it would be one long day.

"Come on Sasuke. Time for a brand new day", said Naruto.

"How am I supposed to go anywhere if I'm tied up", asked Sasuke.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and grabbed the rope. Very carefully he untied the raven. It took a half an hour to get it all off.

Without saying anything Sasuke started running off again. Naruto just stood there watching him. He knew that the raven wasn't going anywhere.

Once Sasuke ran outside he got caught by a guard. The guard flipped him around and pushed him inside the small house.

"You've got to be kidding me. Naruto just let me go. He's going to find me", said Sasuke.

"Stop saying that. He's not going to find you. As long as you're not in your clothes".

"Huh?"

Naruto grabbed out a random set of clothes and threw them to Sasuke. He looked at them like Naruto was nuts.

"I'm not wearing these."

Sasuke turned around in disbelief. He could not believe that this was seriously happening to him.

"You seriously want to be walking around in a night-shirt", Naruto asked.

Sasuke groaned as he looked at the hideous orange clothes. Knowing that he had no choice he quickly switched.

"Now come on. We're going to Grandma Tsunade", said Naruto.

"I doubt that she wants to see me", said Sasuke.

"She wants me. I don't trust you".

Naruto dragged Sasuke out of his house and ran towards her office. Just as he suspected she was sitting there waiting for him.

"I see you brought Sasuke with you. Excellent. Before I get to the bottom of things I just need to ask. Why is he in your clothes", asked Lady Tsunade.

"Well, he was naked when I found him", said Naruto.

Naruto screamed when Sasuke decided to stomp on his foot. He hated that Naruto had said that.

"Excellent work Naruto. Now I am going to give you one last mission. But you have to promise your whole life to it", said Lady Tsunade.

"What do you mean", asked Naruto.

"I mean I will not give you any more missions for the rest of your life. Your life will be this mission. Are you up to the challenge", asked Lady Tsunade.

"What? Is it an awesome spectacular mission that I will have to my death?"

"Yes."

"Oh great. What is it? What is it?"

"You are to…"

"Yeah…"

"Watch Sasuke."

Naruto's mouth dropped. He thought that it was going to be a super exciting trip. He was hoping to die in a huge and serious combat battle in 20 years.

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't even give me little missions? Why me? Can't you have someone else do it?"

"Well. I could ask Sakura."

Sasuke just flinched at that idea. He would hate to be looked after by Sakura. He didn't even want to be there.

"Don't even bother. I'm going back. There's no use in staying here," said Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke was about to exit Naruto jumped in front of him. He refused to let Sasuke leave. He did not want to lose him again.

Lady Tsunade smirked at what she was seeing. She knew that Naruto would protect Sasuke.

"That's why I'm asking you to watch after him. Or like I said before I could get Sakura."

"You can't be serious. I'm not having a babysitter. Especially not Sakura."

"Then I guess it's settled. Remember Naruto. You're the one who wanted to save him. It's all on you to keep him safe", said Lady Tsunade.

Naruto left the office bummed. He didn't know that he couldn't carry out any more missions. He just wanted to kick something.

"Let's go get some ramen", Naruto said.

Naruto dragged Sasuke to the ramen shop and sat down. As soon as Naruto got his ramen he just sat there. He wouldn't even touch it.

There was silence as Sasuke sipped the rest of his ramen. He couldn't help but wonder why Naruto wasn't eating his ramen.

"You told me that saving me was a mission. Yet Tsunade says that you wanted to save me. What's going on Naruto"?

"Nothing. Just drop it."

Sasuke came as shocked. Usually Naruto would do all of the talking. Naruto would always bug Sasuke to no end. Only now Naruto was bugging Sasuke because of the silence.

"You could at least eat that ramen."

"I don't want it. You have it."

Sasuke put his hand on Narutos' forehead. He thought that Naruto was sick. All that Naruto would ever talk about before was ramen. And now he was just staring at it. Wanting Sasuke to eat it.

Sasuke could only think about why Naruto was taking this so hard. He was pretty sure that Naruto would be able to get small missions instead. He just wouldn't get big ones.

"If this is about the missions then that's stupid. You probably can't even do this mission. You probably can't even complete it."

Sasuke was trying to intimidate Naruto. He was hoping that this would work. Hoping that Naruto would turn into himself again.

For some reason Sasuke didn't like seeing Naruto like this. He just wanted to see the old Naruto. He wanted to see the ramen loving blonde again.

Only Naruto wouldn't budge. He wouldn't say anything. He was tired and bummed. All he wanted was more missions.

Since Naruto wasn't moving Sasuke found this the perfect opportunity. He knew that he could escape this time. Naruto was too bummed to move.

Sasuke started running off again. He ran as far as he could go. Once he got to the Leaf Village entrance he knew that he was safe.

Out of nowhere Sasuke found himself being trampled upon. When he turned his head he saw that it was one of the guards again.

He was forced back to the sitting Naruto. The Naruto that still wasn't eating his soup.

Sasuke jumped on the table and started glaring at Naruto. Naruto picked his head up and looked at Sasuke.

"See. That guard brought me back here. Not you. Like I said you can't even do this mission. You probably can't even eat that ramen."

Naruto finally took a spoonful of ramen and ate 2 spoonfuls'. Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"NARUTO. THAT'S IT".

Sasuke threw Naruto on to the table and put himself on top of Naruto. Right away he force-fed Naruto.

"That's better. Now pay and let's go."

As Sasuke jumped off Naruto just looked at him. He couldn't believe that Sasuke just did that. He would never do that to Naruto.

Naruto paid the bill right away and dragged Sasuke back to his house. He definitely needed a word with him.

"If you need to talk then do it right here right now. Unless if you're too chicken".

Naruto ignored Sasuke's words and continued on towards his house. Once they got into the house Naruto screamed at Sasuke right away.

"Stop trying to intimidate me. It's not working. Secondly, don't ever force-feed me again. Don't copy me. That's my job."

"Clearly saving me wasn't a mission after what Tsunade said. She said that you wanted to. You did it out of your own free will. So again. Why", Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't know what to say. It was clear that Sasuke wasn't going to drop it. He had to make up a lie and fast.

"It's like I said. You're my friend. And I don't want to be away from my friend."

"You hesitated. What's the real reason? Was it because of Sakura?"

"Yes".

"That's a lie. Tell me the real reason."

"I can't. I'm not supposed to tell".

"It's a lie again."

"Just drop it okay. Sheesh."

Sasuke was just getting more and more curious. He wanted to know the real reason. He just wanted a conclusion. It was obvious to him that everything that came out of Naruto's mouth was a lie.

"Just tell me and I'll drop it."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Now I'm just more curious than before."

"For some reason I had a feeling that Orochimaru was doing more than I thought before. And I was right. I was hoping that I wasn't right. I don't want you getting raped."

Narutos' knees start to shake. His legs give out as he kneels down to the floor. He brings his head down as he is about ready to cry.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. He just had a feeling that Naruto was leaving something out.

"Just stop being so fixated on me. Be fixated on being hokage one day. Just why would you be fixated on me so much?"

"You're my friend."

"Now what's the truth?"

Sasuke brought his head down to Naruto giving him a head bump. Naruto kept on looking at Sasuke. He was staring into the ravens' eyes with his lips quivering.

Naruto wanted Sasuke bad. He wanted to kiss those lips of his and see what it was like. It would probably be like an angel. Yeah sure they accidentally kissed when they were eleven, but that was just an accident.

With that in mind Naruto thought of an excellent idea. Hopefully this will get into Sasuke's head.

"I just realized something", said Naruto.

"What?"

"This kind of reminds me from what happened back at the academy when we were eleven."

"Do you mean that kiss?"

"Yeah."

"And that's the first thing that pops into your head?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke started to wonder. As soon as he asks what the truth is that's what Naruto says back.

After a good minute Sasuke gets up. He goes over to Narutos' window and stares out. He was finally starting to get the picture. Naruto liked him.

Sasuke turns around and looks at Naruto. Looking at Naruto he sees the whole picture and reasoning.

Naruto didn't want anything bad happening to Sasuke. Naruto wanted Sasuke back. He wanted Sasuke to always be with him. He cared about Sasuke.

As Sasuke stared at Naruto he realized something himself. He actually cared earlier that Naruto ate something. He cared that Naruto considered him a friend. Sasuke loved hearing those words from Naruto. He liked hearing that Naruto would save him.

Sasuke even told Naruto to leave him be. He didn't want Naruto getting hurt either. He doesn't like that Naruto isn't being himself. He actually misses the old Naruto. He even hates seeing Naruto upset. Sasuke really does care for him.

Sasuke goes back to Naruto and looks at him again. He brings his own head down to Naruto. Sasuke lifts Narutos' chin up and their eyes lock. Right from there Sasuke leans in and locks their lips together.

They go on for about a minute and Sasuke breaks it off. He walks back to the window contemplating on what he has just done. He liked it, and he liked it a lot. He was wondering if Naruto even liked it. It was right then when Sasuke finally spoke up.

"You came for me because you like me. Is that the truth", asked Sasuke.

Naruto stood and walked over to Sasuke. He just looked at him in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to do. After a few awkward minutes he finally did something.

Their eyes met once more and Naruto finally kissed Sasuke back. That was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Yes. How did you? Why did you", Naruto questioned.

"It took a while to figure out. After everything you've done for me. You saved me. You won't let me leave. And you made me eat. It's obvious at this point".

"That still doesn't explain why you-"

"Think about it. And if you can't then just ask."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. His mind was too jumbled to think about anything. He could hardly contain himself.

"Just tell me."

Sasuke hesitated for a few minutes. Gathering everything that he thought and said. Gathering everything that has happened to him. It was only a matter of time when he spoke up.

"It's because of everything that you have done for me."

"Huh?"

Naruto was confused as ever. He didn't know if Sasuke liked him back. Or maybe it was because he felt like he had to.

"You can't remember anything? I told you to leave me be so you wouldn't get hurt. I made you eat because that would be a waste of your money. And you don't know this; but it bothers me that you weren't being yourself after you left Tsunades' office. What happened to the ramen loving dobe that I knew? I miss that guy Naruto. I don't like seeing you upset. That's why I ran off right there. If you're not going to be yourself then I don't want to be around you. Do you realize what I'm saying?"

"You like me?"

"And I only just realized that. I'll never leave you like that again. If I do leave you then it will only be to protect you."

Naruto was beginning to tear up. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Sasukes' mouth. This didn't sound like the Sasuke he knew. But he liked this Sasuke even more. This Sasuke had emotions. He showed that he really cared about Naruto.

"So I guess that means that we like each other."

"No kidding dobe. Do you maybe want to try kissing again?"

"Seriously? You're kidding right."

Sasuke took that as a yes and started kissing Naruto again. With his arms entangled around Narutos' body they kissed until their stomachs were growling with hunger.

"What time is it Naruto", Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto broke up the kiss. "Time to eat."

**Later that night**

"Sasuke?"

"Dobe?"

Naruto looked over and saw that Sasuke was just teasing him.

"Do you think that I could trust you in not leaving tonight?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and looked at him.

"Yeah. After that kiss from earlier. There is no way I'm leaving."

"So I don't have to tie you up again?"

"I'd rather have you not."

Once it was time for bed Naruto slipped right on in. Sasuke just stood there hesitating.

"No need to be shy Sasuke", said Naruto.

Sasuke slipped right on in and next to Naruto.

As they both lay Naruto moved himself closer to Sasuke. He put his arm around the raven and snugged his face into his neck.

"Is this okay Sasuke?"

"Comfy."

**Next Day**

Naruto just lay in bed not wanting to get up. He slid his hand up on Sasukes' bare neck and traced his way up to the hair.

Not being able to stand it any longer he kissed the ravens' neck. Resisting on waking up Sasuke he stopped in his tracks.

"Why did you stop? Felt good."

Shocked by his response Naruto went back to his neck. He so desperately wanted to suck it but he didn't want to scare him.

"Suck it already. I know you want to."

Naruto thanks the hallelujah chorus and slowly goes to sucking. He couldn't stand how good it felt to finally be able to actually kiss the beauties neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day**

Naruto just lay in bed not wanting to get up. He slid his hand up on Sasuke's bare neck and traced his way up to the hair. Not being able to stand it any longer he kissed the raven's neck. Resisting on waking up Sasuke he stopped in his tracks.

"Why did you stop? Felt good."

Shocked by his response Naruto went back to his neck. He so desperately wanted to suck it but he didn't want to scare him.

"Suck it already. I know you want to."

Naruto thanks the hallelujah chorus and slowly goes to sucking. He couldn't stand how good it felt to finally be able to actually kiss the beauties neck.

It tasted so good as he licked it. In a matter of time he brushed his hands through Sasuke's hair and kissed him on the lips.

With that Sasuke switched the roles on Naruto and started licking his neck instead. From licking he went to kissing. In a minute he inclined to suck on the neck.

The blonde felt this happening and moaned at this experience. He could hardly stand it. This meant so much to Naruto.

"Sasuke. Is it to soon to-"

"It's too soon. We need to wait for that."

Naruto groaned with this being said. He just wanted to fuck Sasuke. And he wanted to fuck him hard.

"But we can do something else. Just stay there."

Sasuke got up and out of the bed. He pulled the covers off of Naruto and crawled back on. He slipped Naruto's pants off along with his boxers. He couldn't help but to touch the blonde's dick.

The dick came hard in a matter of minutes and Sasuke tried to resist the urge. He wanted that dick. Not being able to take it he licked the head.

He licked that dick like there was no tomorrow. He licked it like it was a Popsicle all around. He covered the head of the dick with his mouth. At this point he was sucking it out of temptation.

"Sas-uke. I'm going to cum."

Sasuke didn't care at all. He continued on sucking like he meant it. After a few amazing minutes Naruto cums into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swallows Naruto's cum right away. He loved the taste of his new lover's cum. It was so salty. He licked Naruto's cock one more time.

Sasuke crawls back up to Naruto and touched his nice blonde hair. It was so fluffy to Sasuke. He loved Naruto's fluffy hair at that moment. It matched with the sun in the bright blue sky.

"Why did you?"

"Because I wanted to."

Naruto stared deep into Sasuke's dark brown eyes. He stared in a trance. He couldn't help but to bring himself to kiss Sasuke one more time.

"Well, that was a good breakfast", said Sasuke.

Naruto laughed at this statement. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had just said that.

"So I guess it's official?"

"Yes Naruto. We are official."

Naruto jumps onto his feet and fist pumps the air. He was way too overly excited. He was as happy as he could ever be.

"Alright. Just wait until I tell-"

"Nobody. You're not to tell anyone."

Naruto looks at Sasuke in confusion. He thought that Sasuke liked him. He thought that Sasuke would want to show him off and around.

"Why? People will find out eventually."

"My point exactly. They'll figure it out on their own. We don't need to tell."

Naruto gave it up right away. There was no point in arguing with Sasuke. He didn't want to have his first fight already. He thought that it was way too early.

"Right. I need you to come with me. Going to Tsunade's. I need to report in."

Once they both got ready for the day they headed towards Lady Tsunade's office. They were walking hand to hand.

Naruto couldn't stand it after a few minutes. He made his hand closer to Sasuke's. After a while he intertwined their fingers together. Neither one of them retreated.

"You're quite bold," Sasuke commented.

As they walked they got stared at. People were wondering why Sasuke was still there. People wondered what was going on. Luckily for the two of them very few people noticed the intertwined fingers.

After they had gone to see Lady Tsunade the raven was mad. He did not like what he had to hear. He refused to do it.

"Do you want Orochimaru do recognize you?"

"I'm not cutting my hair. I'll let it grow out."

Naruto smirked at him. He wouldn't mind a longhaired Sasuke. It would really make Sasuke the girl in the newfound relationship.

"That doesn't mean that I'm the girl."

"Yeah. Actually it does. You're the one who"

"Not in public. Do not say that in public."


	3. Chapter 3

After they had gone to see Lady Tsunade the raven was mad. He did not like what he had to hear. He refused to do it.

"Do you want Orochimaru do recognize you?"

"I'm not cutting my hair. I'll let it grow out."

Naruto smirked at him. He wouldn't mind a longhaired Sasuke. It would really make Sasuke the girl in the newfound relationship.

"That doesn't mean that I'm the girl."

"Yeah. Actually it does. You're the one who-"

"Not in public. Do not say that in public."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He refused by all means. He liked his hair the way it was.

"Fine… duck butt."

Naruto had struck a core in Sasuke. Sasuke had never heard anyone call him duck butt. He knew exactly what Naruto meant. He just refused to believe it.

"What did you say?"

"Duck butt. Your hair looks like a ducks butt. You need a haircut."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him. They went all the way to Naruto's house. Sasuke had slammed the door right behind him.

"You're not one to talk shaggy."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He thought that that was a horrible nickname. He would have thought that Sasuke could have at least come up with something decent.

He shook it off and grabbed Sasuke's hand right away. He dragged Sasuke with him outside. They both had a little mission to attend to.

"We need to get going. We have a chore to do."

They both walked until they found a woman with the 2 dogs. Naruto couldn't believe that he had to walk someone elses dogs. He didn't consider this much of a mission.

After they started walking the dogs they just kept to themselves. Sasuke didn't know how to express himself at that moment. After a few quiet minutes he had finally spoke up.

"This is a mission. Not a chore."

"No it's not. If I didn't go and save you then I would have missions. I would be fighting and training."

"Well if that's how you feel than I'll just leave."

They both stood there for a minute staring at each other. Sasuke gave Naruto the other dog leash. Sasuke had started to walk off when he heard a scream.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. For a second he thought that Orochimaru had found them. He thought that he would get grabbed and taken away.

When he had turned around he saw the total obvious happening. The two dogs were dragging Naruto. The blonde had fallen on the grass and was still being dragged.

Sasuke ran off towards Naruto to see the action. He was right behind when the blonde was dragged into the lake.

The dogs were very happy with themselves. They both were doggy paddling the whole time. It had looked as though the dogs were smiling. They just wanted to be in the water.

Sasuke gave a little chuckle. He was trying so hard not to laugh. His chuckles kept on coming until he couldn't help it. He had broke into laughter and was pointing at Naruto.

Naruto turned himself in the water and saw Sasuke. He was seeing the raven's knees slowly buckling. He gave the raven a quick glare.

With that Naruto turned back around. He had found both of the dogs swimming in the lake. He swam after the two dogs and could barely catch their leashes.

Once he grabbed the dogs Naruto had walked right on out. All 3 of them were soaked. Seeing this Sasuke laughed even harder.

At this point Sasuke's knees gave out and he fell on the grass. He had found this way too amusing.

Naruto was slightly annoyed by this. It was great for him to see Sasuke laughing. He just wasn't thrilled about being soaking wet.

Sasuke hadn't even seen that Naruto had come out with the dogs. He didn't notice until "it" happened.

One of the dogs had gone over to Sasuke and sniffed him. His leg had lifted and he aimed his target. At this point the dog was now peeing on Sasuke.

Sasuke felt this pee thinking that it was just water. When he looked up he had realized that he was being peed on. He looked in total horror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

With this happening Sasuke had heard a chuckle. He looked up at Naruto and was seeing the blonde chuckle.

Naruto was trying to keep it in for as long as he could. After a few seconds he couldn't contain himself and started cracking up.

"What comes around goes around. You better believe it."

"The only thing that I can't believe is that you mixed it up. What goes around comes around. Dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief. He had a short-lived frown that quickly turned back to a grin.

With the dog leashes still in his hand Naruto pounced on Sasuke. He looked at the raven happily. The blonde stared through the dark brown eyes. He brought his head down and kissed him.

Naruto was more then happy to still see Sasuke here. He thought that Sasuke was serious about leaving before. He would have been as sad as ever. Naruto had never wanted that to happen.

"Why did you come back? I thought that you were serious about leaving."

"I was. But I can't let you fall like that. That is if I'm not here to laugh about it."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief. He made a fist and pushed it into Sasuke as he was slowly getting up.

The raven stopped him and pulled the blonde back down. With this he held his neck and kissed him. They continued kissing to no end in sight when they unexpectedly heard something.

"Even if you think you're alone you shouldn't fuck in a public place. Why? Because there might be other people around. Like me"

Naruto looks up and sees a hooded man peeking from behind a tree. When this person steps out Naruto recognizes this person right away.

"Shino. That's not what. What are you doing here", Naruto screams.

Out from the woods Kiba walks out with Akamaru. He stares at Naruto on top of Sasuke. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Shino there you are. Naruto? What's going on", asked Kiba.

"We weren't fucking. Get that through your mind", Naruto screams again.

Not being able to handle this Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and stood up. He looked at Shino and Kiba in annoyance.

"Many things happened. But fucking was not one of them. What are you two doing here anyways?"

"Walking Akamaru. And Tsunade told us to come look for you two. You guys need to return the dogs to that weird farmer lady. She told us that you were back Sasuke. That's great but. Why were you?"

"We're together. Why else? Come on Sasuke. Let's go bring these dogs back."

"I'm going back. Come on Akamaru," said Kiba.

Kiba left the three of them standing there. His shoulders slumped with his head down as he walked off.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him in total confusion. They had no idea what that was all about. Shino was the only one who knew. He would not dare tell them the truth.

"What's his problem", asked Naruto.

"I'm not telling you. Why? Because it's none of your business."

With that Shino ran off to Kiba. Sasuke and Naruto just stood there for a moment. They consumed everything that had happened and found the farmer lady right away. After handing the dogs to her they both went about their day enjoying it the best that they could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later That Night**

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

Naruto and Sasuke were out to dinner at Ichiraku's. They were now sitting there in total silence. Naruto hadn't been talking for a few minutes now.

He couldn't stop thinking about earlier. Naruto couldn't get Kiba off of his mind. He was kind of worried about the dog boy. He wanted to know what his problem was.

"What do you think was wrong with Kiba?"

"That's what you're thinking about? Whatever it is then I'm sure that he's fine."

"He just looked so depressed. He was fine until he saw us."

"Look. If you're so worried then talk to him. Don't come to me with this kind of stuff. I don't know him anymore than you do."

Naruto stared down at his empty bowls. He could not stop thinking about it. He thought that he was losing his mind. The blonde had no idea why he was so worried about this.

The only logical thing to do was to talk to Kiba. Naruto knew that if he talked to him it would leave his mind.

Once Naruto and Sasuke got back home the raven had come up with an idea. He didn't like seeing Naruto like this at all. Seeing Naruto upset made him upset.

"You can suck my dick if that'll make you feel better."

Naruto looked at Sasuke speechless. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't even tell if Sasuke was being serious or not.

"I'm good. If you're the girl then I shouldn't be sucking your dick."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke. He felt a whole lot better now. Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. He could have sworn that Naruto would have wanted that.

That night was a disappointment for Sasuke. For the rest of the night Naruto felt pleased with himself and slept like a baby.

**The Next Day**

"I'll be back in a while Naruto. Go do what you got to do."

Sasuke had now left the building in search for food. As he was out Naruto went on his own little mission. It was to find Kiba.

Naruto left the apartment and ran off. He searched everywhere for him. He knew for sure that he couldn't be at his place. He was never home.

As he was about to turn back Naruto heard something. He heard kicking and screaming coming from the woods.

The blonde ran straight towards the sound. He was hoping that it would be bad guys that he could defeat.

Once he got to the source of the sound he realized that it was Kiba. And the strange thing was that Akamaru wasn't with him. Akamaru was always with him. This struck Naruto to the core.

Kiba turned around to this familiar scent. He noticed Naruto standing there. Once their eyes met Kiba was about to run for it.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"You don't want to know and I wish that I didn't know."

Naruto looked at Kiba in confusion. For a second he thought that maybe Akamaru had passed away. But again if he did then Kiba would be breaking down. The more he thought about it the more obscure things came into mind.

"He turned his back on us Naruto. He's with a cat. I caught them."

Obscure pictures had now entered Naruto's mind. He wished that he didn't ask. His mind would be plagued with these wrong pictures for life.

"Anyway. I have a question."

Naruto had now gotten Kiba's full attention. Kiba had a feeling that he knew what Naruto was going to ask him.

"Why were you so upset yesterday? You seemed fine until you saw me and Sasuke."

"Just don't mention him and I'll be fine."

"Why? What's going on Kiba? It's being bothering me too much."

Kiba refused to answer. He was too scared to tell Naruto anything. He did not want to ruin anything between him and Sasuke. And at the same time he did want to ruin something.

"It's none of your business. Just shut up about Sasuke."

"What is your problem with Sasuke? It's not like you're jealous or anything. Wait a minute. You're jealous because you want Sasuke."

Kiba could not believe what he was hearing. He went for Naruto and came close to punching him. Luckily he stopped himself in time before he hurt the blonde.

"What is it? Go ahead and punch me already. I'm not Sasuke. You're not hurting the one you like."

"You are way off Naruto. It's not Sasuke."

Naruto was stumped. He didn't know what was going on with Kiba at all at this point. He stood there in total silence. He was beginning to think that maybe his new relationship has nothing to do with it.

That is until Kiba did something about it. Kiba walked closer to Naruto until they were face-to-face. Kiba grabbed Naruto and pulled him in closer. Without hesitation he forced a kiss on Naruto's lips. After a few seconds he pushed them apart.

"It's you."

Naruto was now more shocked than ever. He didn't want to believe that Kiba liked him like that. He just thought that Kiba was a really good friend.

Naruto pushed Kiba away from him. He couldn't help but look at him. He was to shocked to say anything for a few minutes.

"Look. Kiba. I'm with Sasuke now. And I'm sorry but I'm not into you like that. You'll find a guy someday. I know it. And if I have anything to do with it then I'll help you. Believe it."

Kiba didn't care what Naruto had just said. He could only think of one thing to do and one thing only. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him in. He pressed their lips together again.

The dog ninja did not want him and Sasuke together. He wanted to be with Naruto. He was too attracted to the blonde for his own good.

Naruto kicked Kiba in the stomach. The dog ninja flew back onto the ground. For a moment he was about to cry.

"What did I just tell you? I'm with Sasuke now. Don't even try to kiss me again. Find someone else."

"It's harder than you think Naruto. You got lucky with even getting Sasuke. Actually Sasuke got lucky with getting you."

With neither one of them speaking it got quiet. The wind howled through the trees. The leaves got swept away by the wind. They could even hear the leaves getting flown by the wind. It sounded like they were crashing.

After a few minutes they could even hear people talking. Two voices were however very distinctive. They could tell that two voices in particular were Sasuke's and Shino's. These voices got louder by the second. After a while it had seemed like they were yelling.

Both Kiba and Naruto decided to check it out. They headed towards the voices and it was indeed Sasuke and Shino.

"JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME."

"Even if I were to tell you I wouldn't. Why you ask? Because there's no need to tell you."

Naruto and Kiba stood there in silence. Naruto was as confused as ever. Kiba knew exactly what was going on. He was the only one to ever know. And now Sasuke has been a new witness.

"Shino just stop," said Kiba.

Both Shino and Sasuke turned their heads. Kiba and Naruto walked towards them. Kiba's head went down again when he got closer to Sasuke.

"You were right Shino. He is taken."

Somehow Sasuke figured it out right away. He had by now figured out that Kiba was jealous of him. That Kiba wanted to be him to get to Naruto.

"What did I tell you Kiba? I'll help you find a boyfriend."

Shino could not believe what he just heard. He did not want Naruto to help Kiba find a partner. He believed that only he can do it.

"No you won't. Kiba lets go. Sasuke's been exposed to too much."

Kiba grabs Shino's arms and drags him away. He needed a talk with his so-called friend.

Naruto stood there in total confusion. He wondered what had just happened. He wanted to know what just happened.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm and dragged him back to the apartment. He needed to talk to Naruto immediately. What Sasuke just experienced was a once in a lifetime thing. He had to tell him everything.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to take so long. Please don't hurt me."

"You've got it wrong Naruto. What I just witnessed was unbelievable. Shino wouldn't shut up. He kept on talking non-stop. And I got something out of it. We need to keep everyone away from him."

"Why? Shino's a cool guy."

"I know. But he wants to fuck everybody. I mean everybody wants to fuck him. He's a slut."

Naruto had thought that Sasuke was losing his mind. He has never seen or heard Sasuke gossip at all about anybody. This was very much unlike Sasuke.

At this point Naruto knew that this wasn't Sasuke. He wasn't quite sure what his first move would be. He knew that he had to do something.

At first instinct Naruto slapped Sasuke across the face. He kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the groin.

"Who are you and what did you do to Sasuke?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**With graduation coming up I'll be busy working on my speech. So it will at least be a week or 2 until my next posting.**_

"Who are you and what did you do to Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked at him. He got up and transformed. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. It was Shino.

"Shino? Where is Sasuke?"

"He's with Kiba. Why? Well, I don't really know. He wanted to switch places for some reason. He wouldn't tell me", said Shino.

Naruto was more than confused. He had no idea what was going on with anybody anymore. He could have sworn that Shino would know something.

However Naruto did realize something. Shino just practically called himself a slut. He was beginning to wonder if something was up.

"Wait a minute. You just called yourself a slut. Is that why?"

"Hm? No Naruto. It's for protection."

"What protection? Who needs protecting? I'm already protecting him."

Shino looked through his glasses in disbelief. Even though Naruto couldn't see his eyes Shino glared at him. He was hoping that the blonde could feel him.

Indeed Naruto sensed Shino's eyes. He sensed the glare coming through the black glasses. He was scared for himself. Naruto thought that Shino was going to kill him.

"What did you say happened to Sasuke again? I want to know what's going on."

"I hate explaining the same thing twice. Try to remember."

Naruto plopped on his couch. He didn't know what to say or do. At this point he wanted Shino out. He was killing the blonde by each second.

"Why did you switch? You never told me. What are you keeping from me? If you won't tell me than I'll keep you hostage."

Shino sat down next to Naruto. He looked at the blonde for a moment. He was supposed to tell Naruto the truth. But he didn't want to risk hurting his feelings either.

"It doesn't matter if you keep me hostage. Why you ask? Because I'm not allowed to leave you."

Shino looked at Naruto again. This time he could see him with worried eyes. Those blue eyes of his were filling up with fear.

He gulped far too loud for Naruto's own good. He had no choice but to tell.

"You can't have Sasuke. Why? Because me and Kiba were told to keep Sasuke and you safe."

Naruto finally got the idea. With this he looked up at Shino. Now he was more scared than before. His body shivered as he grew scared. Something had to have happened. Why else would him and Sasuke need to be kept safe?

Shino could tell what Naruto was asking. His eyes were asking all of the questions for him. Why do we need to be safe? What happened? Did something happen that I don't know about? Answer me.

"It's because you caught Orochimaru and Sasuke together. It would be too risky if you and Sasuke were with each other. If Orochimaru did catch you two he would be bound to take both of you. He would be more capable to take at least one of you back with him. If he catches Sasuke then you finding Sasuke in the first place would be pointless. It's safer if you two are apart."

"But I want to be with"

Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence. Shino smacked him across the face. He had to stop Naruto from having these thoughts. He did not want to hear another word about Sasuke.

"If you don't talk about him then you won't think about him."

Naruto smacked Shino back. He understood everything. He just hated being away from Sasuke. He wanted to spend as much time as he can with him. Naruto also wished that it was Kiba that had to look after him. He wouldn't be able to handle Shino.

"Can't Kiba look after me?"

"No. Why? You don't need to know why. No one cares. No one ever does."

Naruto couldn't stand it. He didn't know how he would be able to deal with Shino. He did not want to hear Shino moping around his apartment.

"I still want to know why you called yourself a slut."

"I didn't call myself a slut. Sasuke did."

"No he didn't. That was you pretending to be Sasuke. I bet that you want to leave now. You're probably too embarrassed to be around me."

"I'm not going to explain myself twice. You heard me before. And by the way, I'm staying over. Lady Tsunade's orders."

Naruto couldn't believe it. Out of all people Shino was the last person that Naruto wanted in his place. He didn't want bugs crawling all over in his apartment. He was already getting himself grossed out.

"You're not going to let out your bugs are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Why? Because you probably have more bugs in your apartment than you think. It's a mess. Clean it up."

Naruto stared at Shino in shock. He had never heard Shino order somebody around. There was no way that Naruto would listen to him.

Shino could feel Naruto's eyes on him. He turned towards Naruto again and stared him down as well. Both of them had a staring contest. Neither one of them could stand the other.

"How long is this going to last?"

"How long? Until Orochimaru is dead, it will be your whole life."

With this Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. That was the last thing that he wanted. He did not want to stay away from Sasuke for that long. This was going to kill him.

His scream was so loud that everybody could hear him. Everyone on the street wondered what his problem was. Lady Tsunade could hear him. Even Kiba and Sasuke could hear him all the way from Kiba's apartment.


End file.
